Songfiction: Story of Alagaesia
by Wolf Howls Echo Thru Stillness
Summary: My collection of songfics telling the story of Alagaesia. All memorable charaters are included. Rated T to be safe... Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Inheritance people! I have another songfic for you guys… except I'd like to do something different with this one. I'm gong to write an Inheritance Cycle fanfic through songs. It'll take awhile I know, but I'm willing. It'll be made up along the way. There is no plot, just a string of songs and characters and battles and stuff. It's not like chapter one, chapter two, and so on. It'll be like one chapter is one song with one setting and a few characters, and the next chapter will be something completely different. I've got an archive of them, so I'll start posting in a little bit! I hope you enjoy this collection of Inheritance songfics I've compiled and I'll be back with the first one shortly! **

**Disclaimer for all of the following chapters: **_I do NOT own the Inheritance cycle in any way, shape, or form._

_PS._** I will update as often as possible. The timing will vary, as will the length.**


	2. Faint

**This songfic is based on Eragon waking up after the battle with Durza, realizing he has a scar and is crippled. It isn't straightforward like the book, but skips around –in order- and ends with Eragon being healed by the dragon dancers at the Agaeti Blödren. **

**Song: Faint by Linkin Park**

**NO COPYWRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard_

Eragon groaned. He felt a hand running through his hair, and heard a soft voice. The scent of fresh pine needles surrounded his nostrils.

_Arya…._He thought.

"Angela! He's waking up!" He heard Arya say. He opened his eyes, a stream of light penetrating them, making them hurt.

Angela rushed over. "You nearly died, Shadeslayer. The Varden would be upset if you did, my friend. I think you may be crippled for life. I'm sorry; I did the best I could to heal the scar, but it wasn't enough."

Eragon sat up slowly, reaching to touch the diagonal scar he felt flaring on his back. As his fingers gingerly landed on it, he felt it was still raw, and knew it was probably still pink. He saw Arya's arm was wrapped in bandages. Despite his feelings for her, and the knowledge of two women being in the room, he felt utterly alone.

_I must find the Cripple Who Is Whole._ He though urgently.

He went to stand, but was helped up. "You can't wear your shirt until it is healed more, Eragon." Arya told him, letting go of his arms. He nodded and walked out of the room, being bowed to as he went to find the battle site.

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see these scars_

He could feel many stares going to his injury, and got much sympathy he didn't quite hear.

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real_

He stood on the dried blood of the battlefield, some urgal bodies wit hit caked around them. Saphira walked beside him silently.

_Why can't I believe all of this? I have my memory, but I don't understand how this could happen over just me… Why am I that important to Galbatorix?_

Saphira answered his question. _You are the first Rider after the Fall, Little One. You are the first Rider after the Fall, Little One. You see the results of what you fought for, and although they are gruesome, be glad you won, or you may want to imagine being chained up in Galbatorix's custody._ This made Eragon feel better a bit as he surveyed the site with horror as he found a few bodies of men who had fought for his sake.

_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not_

He watched Arya turn away from him as he confessed his feelings for the first time, watching it in slow motion: her turning on her heel in a graceful way only an elf could achieve, and strutting with such beauty is was indescribable.

"Arya, wait…" She walked faster when he spoke, and dropped his hand. "I'm sorry if I offended you." He murmured, knowing she could hear him. She gave no sign she did, however, and continued to walk away from him.

Saphira wrapped her tail around her rider's feet, sharing his feeling of loss.

_But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got…_

I can't feel the way I did before

Eragon attempted to practice wit his sword, the dwarves and Arya watching him with interest. He started slow, then moved faster and with more momentum, flowing his strikes and parries into each other smoothly.

He heard the dwarves admiring his swordsmanship when he felt pain strike along his back. He screamed, falling to the ground. He shook. Saphira growled as Eragon's world turned black.

When he awoke, a dwarf told him, "You carry a heavy burden, Shadeslayer." He was inside his tent. Arya stayed where she was.

"I can't do this… How can I defeat Galbatorix when I'm living in fear of another attack?" He asked out loud. Arya shook her head sadly.

"I do not know," He said quietly before standing and walking out.

_Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

He raised a hand to stop her from leaving but she had already ducked out of the tent.

_Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

_I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense_

Eragon stood, making sure not to stand too quickly as to not stress his injury. He moved like a scared prey animal, always thinking too hard before doing something. Arya continuously looked at him with worried eyes, and he could tell his expression said 'uncertain' all over it.

He did what he could, or what he thought he could, being extra slow with his sword practice and trying to memorize the ways to properly greet elves in the Ancient Language.

_I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_

Eragon watched Arya turn on her heel once again, strutting deeper into the forest.

_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do_

_Go after her, _Saphira urged him.

He ran after the elf, stepping in front of her. He performed the greeting with her quickly before speaking. "My deepest apologies Arya, it's just… Saphira and I are concerned for your health, as you are not acting yourself since we have gotten closer to our destination."

Arya's face turned soft. "Do you really want to know what if bothering me, Eragon?" She leaned towards him and put her mouth up to his ear. He stood completely still, ready for anything. "I am afraid." She said simply, and walked back towards camp.

_You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got_

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

Eragon stood at the podium, speaking his speech at the Agaeti Blödren.

_Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now_

The elves around him clapped as he finished, and he sat, watching the dragon dancers weave a pattern with their connected tattoos, nude in front of all elves. Eragon heard a voice and was out cold.

_You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now_

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Eragon walked among the elves now, as one of them, smelling the air for Arya's attracting scent. He admitted his affection for her once again. "We can make this work, Arya. Together." He begged.

Arya was in tears. "No, Eragon. We cannot." She sounded as if she wanted it to work, but no matter what she couldn't.

She left, crying, leaving Eragon in the same state by the moonlit pond.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

Saphira comforted Eragon. He looked up, determined through his tears.

"She will be mine. Someday she will. That I promise you, Saphira."

_I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

**Kay, that's all for tonight. I'll have another one up soon.**


End file.
